


One Size Fits All

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inanimate Object Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out slowly. A minor thing, really. Not even worth mentioning. Except for the fact that it really <i>really</i> is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Size Fits All

It starts out slowly. A minor thing, really. Not even worth mentioning. Except for the fact that it really _really_ is.

Because when he first sees Alicia Washington walking out of _his_ bathroom, wrapped in _his_ towel.... he nearly has an aneurysm. No one should be allowed to look that good doing something so innocuous. When she catches him staring she stops on her route through to the bedroom and there's a flicker of something curious in her eyes before she smiles, bemused.

Her mouth is put to much better use a few moments later when he slams her against the wall. It falls open in a gasped moan before he captures it with his own, ripping the towel from her body.

Her surprise in that moment is enough to remove any doubts that may have lingered over her intentions (though the scream of release he rips from her throat doesn't hurt either). Which is why, when he walks out of his bedroom one Sunday morning a couple of weeks later and finds her in the kitchen wearing one of his t-shirts, his suspicions don't come to the fore.

Instead he's entranced by the easy way she moves around, fetching and carrying various items while unaware of her audience. But he's only human, so when she reaches up into one of the top cupboards to fetch some plates and the t-shirt rides up to expose the crease where her ass meets her thighs, to reveal her lack of underwear beneath the black material, he's across the room like a shot.

His hands slip up under the material, pushing it out of the way as his weight leans her over the counter. There's a flicker of a smug smile on her face which fades when she tries to feign annoyance but then he's too invested in removing his underwear to care.

However it's when she greets him at the door one evening, wearing nothing more than his leather jacket and pair of knee high boots, that he knows he's been played – well and truly.

"Commander." She smiles.

"Wash. You run out of clothes?"

Her face falls and if he didn't know her so goddamn well he might have been fooled. "You don't like it? I can go change..."

He feels a little bizarre reaching out for his own jacket but he quickly gets a good hold on the loose material at the front and pulls her closer. "You've been playing games with me, lieutenant."

Alicia smiles sweetly, arches her back in an attempt to get even nearer, an attempt he denies. "I like wearing your clothes sir." She intones breathily.

"And I like you wearing them woman." He growls, pulling her fully against him so his burgeoning erection is pressed against her stomach. "Very much."

"Mmm, I can tell." She purrs, hands coming up to curl around his biceps. "I wondered how far I was going to have to go before you figured out my game."

Nathaniel laughs. "What more is there?"

"I'm sure I'd look very nice in your holster, sir." She murmurs, nuzzling his jawline.

The mental image is too much for him to maintain his already shaky grasp on control, and his lips meet hers in a battle of teeth and tongue, both wound up by their verbal sparring.

When he releases her she steps back, hands leaving his arms and moving to the zipper of his jacket. Slowly, painfully slowly, she lowers the fastening, revealing inch upon inch of golden skin. She pauses between her breasts when she meets the metal of her dog tags and he groans needfully, drawing a smirk to her face. In no doubt of who holds the power she continues, until the garment hangs loose on her shoulders.

He steps toward her, gentle hands resting on her shoulders and pushing the jacket from her body until it pools on the floor at her feet.

"Keep the boots." He commands and her triumphant smile is more than enough impetus to scoop her into his arms, carrying her through to the bedroom.

Nathaniel drops her on the bed without further comment and quickly starts to remove his own clothing; he hears her delighted moan as he drops his holster and t-shirt to the floor but doesn't dare look at her to see why it rumbles on far longer than necessary, not trusting himself to maintain control if he catches sight of her tending to herself.

He reluctantly moves away to a seat in the corner of the room to remove his boots, stepping out of his trousers as he stands once finished. His eyes flick up to the bed to find Alicia sitting coyly in the middle of the mattress, his holster retrieved and dangling suggestively from her index finger.

"It doesn't have to be _me_ who wears it." She says, smirk forming as his length twitches at the implication.

In response to her crooked finger he makes his stilted way to the bed, stopping at the end when she rises to her knees in front of him. Silently, and just an inch too far away for him to gain relief for his aching need, she carefully slips the leather around his arms, stopping when she gets too close in order to press kisses to his exposed skin. By the time she has the holster fastened his chest is heaving, his blood pumping furiously in his veins.

She smiles at the sight he presents, wraps her hands around the straps and leans in to place her mouth by his ear. "What are you waiting for?" She whispers and then she's falling away from him, only he's moving too by virtue of her firm grip.

He allows himself to fall over her, hands resting either side of her head as he settles between her thighs. Her legs come around him, the leather of her boots catching on his skin and adding an intoxicating kind of pain to her normally strong embrace of him. Just as he ducks his head to kiss her, his lower body more than ready to follow suit, her legs tighten around him and she pulls on the holster to aid in flipping their positions.

She grins down at his outraged expression, but he can't do much to counter her when she slowly settles down on him, taking him inside her wet heat.

"Someone's eager." He murmurs, feeling her more ready than she has any right to be without at least a little foreplay.

"I've been home a while." She replies, lifting up and grinding back down in him. "Had to occupy myself somehow."

"Woman." He groans. "I'm never gonna be able to look at that jacket again without getting hard."

She chuckles, and he realises her grip on the holster isn't abating - if anything, she's using it to guide her movement against him.

"I'm not a horse." He grumbles, thrusting up as she presses down once more.

She hums, eyes falling shut. "Hung like one though."

It's a joke, he knows it is, but that doesn't stop his very male ego swelling with an embarrassing amount of pride. "Thank you ma'am."

"It's true, and you damn well know it." She shoots back. "Walking around all cocksure the way you do. Standing with your crotch thrust forward. Not subtle."

He laughs. "You want me to be more subtle?"

"Mmm, no." She shakes her head. "Let the other women know what they're missing."

"How very possessive of you lieutenant." He replies, thrusts up to put her off balance and flip them once more. Her legs hook around the backs of his thighs as he resumes thrusting. "You'll forgive me if I don't recall you branding my ass with your name."

Her smile is wicked as her hands clasp his backside and urge him into a faster rhythm. "That can be arranged, sir." 

He nips at her neck in response to her teasing, feels her arms coming up over his back to press slick palms to his shoulder blades. She slips her fingers between the leather and the hard plains of muscle as her legs lift up to encircle his waist, allowing him deeper. The heels of her boots dig into his ass, and he speeds up in response, loving the unusual sensation. Especially when it combines with her nails digging in to his back, leaving little crescent marks in his skin. 

"I'm wearing these more often." Alicia huffs out between needy cries and whimpers, earning a kiss for the suggestion alone. 

"No complaints here." He responds, feeling the insistent presence of his release growing more difficult to ignore by the second. "Not gonna last, Wash." He grinds out through gritted teeth, falls to his forearms to bring them closer together. 

Wash just smiles up at him, her expression oddly close to adoring (something that seems at odds with her earlier coarseness but is just as welcome). "Don't worry." She assures him. "I'm there too." 

He can't lie that he'd hoped as much, alters his angle to ensure he brushes her clit with each stroke, hits the spot inside her that makes her tremble. It seems barely a second before he feels her pulsing around him, drawing him on; hears a scream that sends shivers of pride and pleasure through him; feels the urgent press of her leather-clad calves as she clings to him in her orgasm and he's finally there, spilling into her with a roar. 

He just about manages not to collapse on her completely, vaguely hears Alicia laughing as his chest impacts heavily half on top of her when she's not able to unloop her arms from him in time. She rolls with him when he moves, keeping him inside her (not that he's going to complain) and settles her chin on his chest.

"When did you get this?" She asks, stroking a hand over soft brown leather. "It seems like you've always had it."

She's right in a way, he supposes, though he's never worn it with such regularity as he does now. "I bought it this tiny place where I did basic training. The rest of the guys said I didn't have the balls for it." He laughs, pulling her closer. "I might not have been much back then but I was damn sure I would prove them wrong eventually."

Alicia chuckles, low and throaty. "If only they could see you now. Bet you didn't have this in mind at the time."

He snorts, settling down in the softness of the pillows as he feels sleep tugging ever more insistently. "Never in my wildest dreams."

~ 

When he awakens later she's waiting for him, having spent the time _extremely_ productively by adjusting the holster for her own body. The strap is nestled perfectly between her breasts, the leather holder sat just underneath her left. 

"Damn, Wash." He breathes. "That thing is wasted on me." 

She looks rather too pleased with herself at the way she has enraptured him so easily. "Fancy another ride sir?" 

The thoughts that pass through his head are frankly ridiculous, shown clear as day in the smile that they make form on his face; but he knows his lover well enough to be certain that when he says, "On your knees lieutenant." Her face will light up... just like that. 

~ 

He's late to Command the next morning, the hassle of getting his holster back to the right size a bigger quest than he expected. He enters his office to find Wash conversing with Guz by his desk, the two of them clearly awaiting his presence before the man heads to bed after his night shift. 

Once Nathaniel reaches them, Guz simply smiles, salutes and is then quickly on his way, eager for sleep. 

Turning back to Wash after watching his other lieutenant leave, he notices a slight purple mark under the strap of her tank and gently pushes it aside to reveal a bruise the exact width of his holster strap. "God, Wash..." He mutters. "Are you..." 

"I'm fine." She replies quietly, a reassuring smile on her face. "Besides you must be the same..." 

He frowns. "I didn't look. Too busy fixing the-." He stops suddenly when her hand wraps around the strap across his chest and _pulls_ , leaving him groaning at the pain in his shoulders and sides. "Okay, enough." He grunts, rolls his eyes at her amusement. "Maybe we should hold off on that for a while."

He sees Alicia's eyes sparkle with mischief before she looks around furtively to ensure their privacy. Then she leans in, pressing her body along the full length of him. "I don't think so. We'll be doing it again." She tugs, making the pain bloom once more – though it's soothed by the way she leans in and whispers. "Soon."


End file.
